


Jehaatir

by furiouslygone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Deception, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, Korkie has trust issues, Korkie the investigator, Lies, Mother-Son Relationship, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan loves Satine so much it hurts, Protective Satine Kryze, Satine Kryze Lives, Satine misses Obi-Wan, Secrets, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouslygone/pseuds/furiouslygone
Summary: Duchess Satine Kryze never liked to lie. She always was an honest Duchess to her people. However, in order to protect herself and her son, she had to do everything in her power to lie.
Relationships: Korkie Kryze & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Korkie Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 24
Kudos: 85





	1. Ret'urcye mhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satine deals with an outbreak of a virus in Norg Bral, and Korkie uncovers a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks to previous time periods are not in chronological order.

**_36 BBY - Fourteen years before the Clone Wars begins_ **

"K'uur," she whispered while rocking the crying baby, staring outside the palace window near midnight. She could feel her heavy eyes, threatening to forcefully shut while she stood. Her shoulders ached while she carried the baby. She felt miserable, so she cried. "Why do you have to be so difficult at this time of night?" she questioned with a sob, knowing he couldn't respond to her, nor comprehend what she was saying. He was only two weeks old.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" she sobbed again, clutching the wailing baby to her chest. "I wish your father was here. He would know what to do." Her heart ached for him, dearly ached. She missed him like she missed so many people, but she never felt the type of aching of what could have been if he stayed. She missed the intimate love she never experienced but with him. A sudden loud cry made her startle. "Korkie, please," she rasped. 

Satine could never have imagined being a mother this young, specifically a mother without her baby's father - a Jedi to be exact. It made the duty of a mother so much more difficult, knowing that she had to keep his identity a secret, yet care for him as his real mother and rule a suffering world she had to rebuild. She stroked his cheek as his sobbing died down. "Your father would love you if he knew you."

**_20 BBY, now - Two years after the Clone Wars had begun_ **

"Duchess, your thoughts?" asked the health minister. A virus had broken out in the city of Norg Bral, yet to be contained from spreading to other cities and planets. The health officials are seeking patient zero.

"Until we understand what this virus is and how dangerous it is to our people, I'm placing an indefinite lockdown on the city," Satine began. "No one may leave or enter the dome unless supplies are needed. Please, do what needs to be done to make sure a pandemic does not erupt in other cities. I trust you will do the best you can."

"Yes, Your Highness." The minister bowed and left her office.

Satine groaned for the dozenth time that day. One crisis after another and she feels as if her government is falling apart amidst the damage and she had to carry the weight of the outcome. She heard the ring of the doorbell to her office and the door slid open. _Please, no more._

She sighed but smiled when she saw Korkie sheepishly walk into her office. "Hi, Auntie. I was told to bring these reports to you from the school," he explained. He handed the documents to her and while scanning over the words, she asked, "How are you doing, dear?"

"Fine, how have you been?"

"I'm doing fine as well," she replied. "I'm glad you're doing well in school. I'm proud." She smiled. "One day," she started and looked up at him, "you will make a wonderful political leader. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you," he replied shyly, "I guess it's a House Kryze thing."

Her smile faded and she pursed her lips. Many of their deceased family members weren't great leaders, _which is why they died so soon,_ she thought. But wasn't she a decent political leader? She hasn't died yet, at least. _It's more of a mother to son thing._ "Yes, I suppose it is," said Satine. "Well, I must get back to _more_ reports of incidents in Norg Bral."

"A virus, I heard. News of the virus spreads a lot more quickly than the virus itself," he said with a small chuckle. "Did you ever deal with a virus breakout on Mandalore before?" Korkie asked after a few moments.

Satine sighed, "Not at this scale. But I did experience viruses in different towns and cities a long time ago, before you were born."

"The time when you were on the run with Master Kenobi?" he asked gently, knowing that it was a subject that she didn't like to talk about often, although he never knew why.

"Yes," she replied simply, her eyes glazing over for a moment and brows furrowing. 

Korkie cleared his throat. "Well, I'll leave you to those reports," he said and excused himself from her office.

_**Royal Academy of Government Dormitory, now**_

"Question 7," began Soniee. "What does a leader do during a time of health crises, i.e. a virus outbreak in the country? Up to three or four answers."

Amis replied, "Uh, move unnecessary or excess funding towards the health budget?" He tapped his pen against the table rapidly. "Oh! And makes political statements to the people to inform them on how to keep safe."

"Like with this new virus in Norg Bral?" Soniee asked, mainly to herself, quietly. "Korkie? Do you know what your aunt is doing about the virus?"

Korkie perked up, "Oh, I've only heard a few things. I know that she's supposed to make a statement soon, but I don't think the health administration knows anything about the virus yet. I do know that she's ordering a city lockdown until they know what the virus is like and how to contain it."

"Ooh, that's a good one for one of the answers. So, what we have so far is expanding the health budget, making statements to the people to ensure safety, and regulating social life and travel to contain and control the outbreak so that everyone can stay safe," said Lagos.

"Wait," Amis started. "Aren't we supposed to go on a school trip to Coruscant in like three days? Are we allowed to go now that there's a virus outbreak? Would Coruscant even accept-"

"Yes, it'll be fine," Soniee interrupted. "Korkie, can you ask your aunt what the protocols for the trip are going to be like? I'd like to be prepared before the school tells us _the day of the trip_ ," she said with sarcasm.

He nodded. "I'll see what I can find out."

**_36 BBY_ **

Satine screamed while in the private medical wing. The contractions were worse than what she expected them to be. "Ke'pare _,_ I can't do this. I can't," she sobbed out, crying when another contraction came. Her mind screamed for Obi-Wan to be there - she needed him more than ever.

"Duchess, I need you to take a deep breath," her most trusted aide, Mari, tried to calm her. "You're going to be okay."

"I can't- I can't do this without him," she sobbed and squeezed Mari's hand. Mari held on as tightly as she could to give her comfort. "I need him here. Please, I can't do this."

" _Yes,_ you can. You are going to be a wonderful mother and I promise you, I will be here for you. I will love this baby as if he was my own. I believe you can do this," she tried to reassure her.

"Duchess, it's time to push," the midwife informed.

Satine looked up at Mari who pushed back stray hair from her sweaty and pain-filled face and said, "Everything will be okay." And Satine screamed as she felt another contraction, pushing as hard as she could to finally get the baby out of her sore body.

Minutes passed before Satine felt like a deflated balloon and a wailing cry filled the room. "Oh, Duchess," Mari started with tear-filled eyes, "he's beautiful." Satine tried to look, but her vision was blurry that she couldn't see him clearly until the midwife handed him to her as she took out the umbilical cord and placenta.

Satine couldn't help but sob as she held her baby close to her chest as he wailed from being away from his mother's safe womb. "Korkie," she whispered. "Oh, you're so little and- and so-"

"Like his father?" Mari suggested.

Satine nodded and stroked his cheek. "Yes, like his father."

_**Sundari Palace Throne Room, now** _

"Duchess!" a guard exclaimed while running into the room where Satine was talking to the health staff while going over reports. Satine looked over where the guard rushed in with the health minister behind him.

"What's going on?" she asked with nervous eyes.

"The people are in a panic. They need you, now," the minister said with such a critical tone it made Satine's heart jump.

She looked at him for a moment and said, "It's time. I need to be there in person if I'm going to be effective and if they'll ever trust me as their Duchess. Prepare my ship," she ordered the guard.

"Right away, Duchess," he said and ran off, almost hitting Korkie, startling him, on his way out.

"Auntie?" Korkie started. "What's going on?"

Satine sighed, panicking internally. "I need to be on Norg Bral. I'll be back soon. Don't get into any trouble," she informed and instructed him while she walked her way towards the speeder to take her to the docking bay.

"Wait, I need-"

"If you need anything, ask Mari!" she yelled over to him.

Korkie sighed. _Great._ Now to find Mari, who he assumed was in the aide's lounge or dining hall, which is usually where she was most of the time now that she was diagnosed with bone cancer.

Mari always cared for Korkie. She was one of the most loving people he's ever known. She always cared for him when Satine was on duty to rebuild Mandalore after _his parents died_. He always loved Mari as if she was his own mother. When she was diagnosed with a stage-3 tumor last year, Korkie was devastated. Therapy and excessive treatment didn't help the first few months, and it only made her so much more sick and exhausted, so Mari accepted that she was going to pass away in the next few years. Korkie didn't know how he would feel if she died. He couldn't come to terms with the fact that she had given up on any more treatment, but he tried to understand, especially after seeing how horribly sick she was after her first rounds of treatment. He didn't want her to go through that again, so he decided to visit her as much as he could and be with her to make her last memories the best. He knew that her terminal illness was also hard on his aunt, even though she never showed it, but sometimes he thought he heard her cry when she thought she was by herself, and he knew it was because of Mari.

"Mari?" he called out.

"Korkie?" she responded and turned around from the desk she sat at. "Oh, Korkie! I'm so glad you came to see me." She smiled, fine lines appearing not-so-subtly anymore. She went towards him and hugged him tightly. "How can I help you, dear? Or did you just come to spend some time in the lounge with me?"

"I would love to spend time with you, but I have some things for school and a trip in three days to Coruscant, which is actually why I'm here. Do you know if my aunt put any regulations or need to bring anything with me? Will they even allow us to go?"

Mari smiled. "Your aunt has implemented some protective regulations, but you still can go. Norg Bral is the only place that cannot have citizens in or out. Because Sundari has no cases, you're free to go as long as they temperature check you just for safety measures. Remember that you need personal documents on your way there since this your first official political trip to the Senate on Coruscant."

Korkie sighed, "Thank you. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to leave the city."

"Anytime, dear," she responded and gave him one last hug before he left.

Korkie made his way down the halls of the palace while mentally checking off the list of things he needed, such as nice clothes for when they get to the senate, notes, and - _oh._ He needed those personal documents. He didn't have his documents on him, and because Satine was not in Sundari, he would have to go and get them from her personal laptop. _She probably won't mind, it's just stuff I need for the trip._

He made his way to her office, the guards letting him in, the room empty and smelling like lilies, as usual. He sat down on her chair and opened her laptop, knowing her password that she gave to him in case of an emergency. _This is technically an emergency,_ he convinced himself.

"Alright, let's see..." he murmured, looking for his file. "There." _Dang it,_ it had a passcode. Korkie pursed his lips and decided to look through her cabinets and drawers to find some clue for the passcode before it hit him. There was always a phrase Satine used when he was little that he never heard her say to anyone else. He remembered that she used it as a passcode on his medical files once a few years back. _Cin vhetin._

His heart sped a bit when he entered it, but when it gave him access, he sighed in relief. "Let's see... Okay, travel and boarding pass. I'll definitely take that just in case and... huh?"

He tilted his head when he found a file titled _Birth Records._ He never saw his birth records before, and he wondered why she kept them in her laptop. _Probably because it's easy to access just in case something happens, I guess._ Curious to see what his records were like, he opened the file and a scanned, physical copy came up, along with the electronic version. He scrolled down, looking over health conditions, time and date of birth, and his parent's names.

His parent's names.

 _One_ parent.

Satine Kryze.


	2. Coruscanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Coruscant, Korkie starts to ask questions about his true parentage.

Korkie slammed the laptop shut after he processed the name. The name Satine Kryze repeated in his mind. Had his aunt - _no -_ his _mother_ lied to him this entire time? Why would she hide this from him? This must be a mistake. This _had_ to be a mistake. He slowly opened the laptop to reveal the certificate again. It really was her signature. _Kriff, does anyone else know about this? Has everyone been lying to me my entire life?_

He couldn't help but feel alone at that moment. He felt violated and exposed like someone just ripped off his skin and revealed an entirely different person. He clenched his hand as he scrolled through more documents, more and more displaying Satine's name as his parent. And yet, that left the question...

Who was his father?

Korkie groaned and uploaded his boarding and travel pass to his datapad, alongside all of his birth records. He had so many questions that needed to be answered, and he wondered if he could find them on Coruscant. He would just have to confront his aunt- _mother_ later. He wanted to get an outside opinion before he told her what he found about his true parentage. He needed to find someone who might just know exactly what happened.

**_Private Royal Dining Hall - the night before the trip_ **

"How was school, dear?" Satine asked before taking a sip of wine.

Korkie couldn't help but shiver. He breathed, "Good. We've been preparing for the senate tour and possible internships."

Satine smiled, "Oh, how good. I hope I can get in touch with a dear friend of mine and a senator, Padmé Amidala, to see if she can do something for you. Does that sound okay?" 

" _Auntie,_ " the words came out so unfamiliar to him for the first time in his life, "That's nepotism."

She let out a hearty laugh. "By definition, but I can also give recommendations on behalf of your classmates. All of you are promising future leaders, and I'm very proud of all of you." She looked at him with such pride-filled eyes that Korkie felt like he was going to burst out in tears and spill everything he knew.

"Y-yeah," he said quietly before scooching back his chair and standing up. "I'm gonna go to bed early. I don't want to miss the flight tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said warmly which made Korkie even more anxious.

When Korkie made it out of the dining hall, he could feel waves of chills pass over him. He needed answers, but not from her. Not yet. He couldn't stand and argue with her. It would be too much and possibly destroy their relationship too quickly. He needed all the facts he could gather first.

_**Hyperspace - en-route to Coruscant** _

Korkie blocked out most of the sounds of chatter from the common room. He still couldn't comprehend the feeling of being lied to his whole life. The parents he dearly missed weren't really his parents, they were his deceased aunt and uncle, and the aunt he loved like a mother _was_ his true biological mother. There was something terribly wrong if she had lied to him like this. Did it have to do something with her being an unmarried Duchess? Did she and whoever was his father have a falling out? Was he abusive to her that she had to change his identity to protect him? _I'm going too far. It shouldn't be this complicated. But there shouldn't be any reason why she would fake my genetic identity, so why did she do it?_

" _Boarding group three, you are cleared to leave,_ " said a ship crewman over the intercom. _That's us._

Korkie made his way out, friends still laughing and acting as if he were just simply listening, taking some of his belongings with him as the rest would be delivered to the hotel they were staying in. They arrived at the speeder that would take them to the hotel.

"I'm so excited to meet all the senators, maybe even Jedi! What if we see Ahsoka Tano again? She was such a good teacher," Amis said enthusiastically. 

Lagos shook her head while laughing. "Excited, are we?"

Soniee let out a loud groan, "First, I want to get something to eat. I wonder if we can try some new foods here?" She rubbed her palms together. "Korkie? Did the Duchess ever tell you about any good restaurants around here?"

Korkie snapped his head up. "I'm sorry, what? I was distracted."

Soniee furrowed her eyebrows. "That's not the first time," she grumbled. "I asked if your aunt had any good food recommendations in the area."

Korkie clenched his teeth. He was tired of hearing of Satine always being named his aunt. "No. I don't think because of how prestigious she is that she would go out to eat. I think she used royal caterers unless it was a professional dinner prepared for a senate meeting," he chuckled. "Maybe I can get us a good reservation at some fancy restaurant."

"What are you going to do? Walk up to the host and say 'I demand a table for four. I am the future ruler of Mandalore?'" Amis said while laughing.

Lagos couldn't help but laugh as well, causing a fit among the four. "No," Korkie finally said. "I'll just ask my aunt to make our reservations. Maybe we can get some good food, unlike that one time the cafeteria from years back had that horrible food change when the school made those awful decisions."

"Don't remind me please," Soniee said with a grumble.

"Students!" called their school guide. "Stay close, we're arriving at the hotel."

_**Alisandre Hotel** _

Amis fell back into the bed. "This bed feels amazing. It's so much better than the dorm beds we have back on Mandalore."

Korkie chuckled as he placed his bags on one of the chairs, pulling out his datapad and going over the next morning's assignments and plans. "Is it really? I mean, I'm sure it can't compare to the bed in the Sundari Palace. Those are the best."

"Of course," Amis groaned. "You don't have to remind me of your royal status. Us peasants are more than happy with a hotel bed." He laid back, arms behind his head. "I wonder if the food here is any good. Let's see if they have room service," he said before picking up the hotel's information booklet.

"Yeah, do that," Korkie said, distracted while texting Satine.

_4:15 Korkie: Do you have Senator Amidala's number? I'd like to introduce myself._

_. . ._

_4:16 Satine: Yes, I'll transfer it over. Thank you for taking me seriously. I do want you to have the best experience and a good chance at an internship._

Korkie rolled his eyes and sighed.

_4:16 Korkie: Nepotism, auntie. Nepotism._

_4:17 Satine: Right, right. I also have made recommendations to various senators about your classmates too, my dear. Have a good time. Call me if you need anything._

Korkie took a deep breath when he received Senator Amidala's number. He bit his lip and wondered if it's too personal to contact her with her personal number. He tried it anyway.

_4:19 Korkie: Hello, Senator Amidala. My name is Korkie Kryze, I'm the Duchess Kryze's nephew. I heard that I might be able to contact you as I am here on Coruscant for a political and academic trip._

_. . ._

_4:21 Amidala: Yes! Hello, Korkie. Your aunt said I should expect that I may hear from you. Would you like to use a holocomm? It would be much better to talk to you freely._

_4:21 Korkie: Yes, that's perfectly alright._

"Korkie? I'm going down to the snack bar, I'll be right back," said Amis before he left. _That's better._

A ring came from Korkie's holocomm and he answered, "Senator?"

"Hi, Korkie. Good to meet you. How was your flight?" asked Padmé.

Korkie responded, "It was well, but I'm a bit tired from space travel."

She chuckled, "I get it. Traveling can be exhausting. How's Satine? Is she doing good?"

He bit his lip before answering, "Yes, she's been okay. I heard you two are quite close." He hoped they were as close as he thought. Hopefully, Satine had told her some information about his parentage and why she chose to not tell him.

"Why yes, I am. Before Padawan Tano visited your school on Mandalore, I was on political duty to help open trade routes with Satine. It was a fun experience after we found out that the tea in schools was poisonous, but who's to say I didn't expect a little excitement and drama? Would you like to visit me in my office tonight if you're free? I would love to get to know you better." She definitely sounded enthusiastic, which made Korkie more comfortable knowing that he could trust her.

"That sounds perfect. Also, I was hoping to talk to you about an important subject and...I think you're the only person who can help me," Korkie said, worried he may have overstepped a little.

Padmé smiled. "Of course, I'm here for whatever questions you have. Drop by whenever you can."

"Thank you, senator," Korkie replied, hope rising in his chest.

_**Senator Amidala's Office** _

Korkie took a deep breath. "I need to ask a serious question. It's not something I don't think I'd ever ask, but it involves something I found out, and you're one of my aunt's closest friends. This isn't really a political question, but I don't know where else to go." He bit his lip and then continued, "Do you know who my real parents are?"

Padmé looked at him with serious concern. "What do you mean? Didn't your parents die during the civil war bombings?" she asked.

"Yes, but no. They did die in the bombings, but I don't think they aren't my parents," he started and then cleared his throat. "When I was gathering my personal information for the trip, I came across my birth records. I had never seen them before, so I was curious to see what the documents were like and all the interesting facts of when I was just a newborn. But... I came across something else. I...don't know how to tell you other than to show you." He turned on his datapad and brought up his birth certificate, handing the pad to her.

Padmé scanned through the words, skimming over small details until she reached the signature of his parents. Her expression faded into confusion and she began to feel nauseated. She looked up at Korkie with a startled look.

Korkie began, "Could it be that they never got the chance to sign it...or is it something much-" 

"No, this is...this is real. Even if your parents never got the chance to sign it, your next of kin would have a hospital and government officials print their names out. I...I don't know what else to say. Korkie, I'm so sorry. Does Satine know you found out?"

"No," he said. "At least, I hope she doesn't. She wasn't there when I found the documents. Did you know any of this? Or at least had a clue?"

Padmé shook her head. "I don't think I would have ever known without the proof. I could have guessed, I suppose, because you just remind me so much of-" She stopped suddenly, her mouth gaping and eyes widening. "Oh, my God. No."

"What? What is it?" Korkie asked, feeling his heart rate rise.

"Korkie, do you know who could possibly be your father?" she asked seriously, looking over the birth certificate again.

He shook his head. "She never had any relationships, or at least never talked about anyone. So I don't know who could possibly be my father. Unless it was a one-night stand which would make perfect sense why she would keep it a secret. Why? Do you have any speculations? Do you know if she was involved with someone?"

Padmé clenched her teeth. _This is not good._ "I feel like I know something I shouldn't and it's going to ruin so many lives, so I guess I know how Satine must have felt when she found out she was pregnant. Korkie, the date on the certificate is-"

"Yes, a few months after she regained power, which is why I assumed she might have met someone and did something with them one night because I don't know, she was stressed? It feels weird talking about that," he responded with a sigh.

"No, Korkie. I don't think it was just a one night stand, at least, not with someone she just met," Padmé started. "Did she ever talk about anything from her past? Specifically that one year? Did she talk about, uhm, the Jedi who protected her?"

Korkie nodded. "She did. She told me stories about running from bounty hunters and how she faced life-or-death situations, sometimes talked about what the Jedi were like. Nothing else."

Padmé decided to take a seat next to Korkie instead of behind her desk for the conversation they were about to have. "I don't think this is my place, but I don't know if Satine could ever, _ever,_ handle a conversation like this. Korkie," she turned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "When your mother was on the run, she fell in love with someone that she knew she could never have a chance with because he had obligations. But that didn't stop her from pursuing a romantic interest with him. He eventually fell in love with her."

"How do you know all this?" he asked quietly.

"Because I know him," she responded gently.

Korkie's eyes lit up. "Who is he? I know he hasn't been in my life, but it would be amazing to at least know who he is. It's all I need to know."

"Korkie, it's more complicated than that," Padmé said with a serious tone. "You see, he wasn't just a normal man who took part in the run, some Mandalorian protector." She took a deep breath. "Korkie, your father is a Jedi."

His face turned into surprise, horror, and confusion. "What?" he hissed. "I thought Jedi were celibates."

"That rule doesn't prevent them from falling in love or abstaining from intimacy. Trust me, I know," she said and took a pause. "Your father is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. You probably need to be prepared if you see him. He usually visits the Senate with Jedi Anakin Skywalker."

Korkie felt his lips begin to dry. "Master Kenobi? I... It makes too much sense that it shouldn't even make sense."

"I know. And you look so much like him..." she whispered. "Listen, you can't tell him this. Do what you want with this information, tell Satine if you must. But do not tell Obi-Wan. This could cause chaos, especially since he's a general in the Clone Army and on the Jedi Council. Korkie, you also must know that Satine still dearly loves Obi-Wan, so she could become reckless and even tell him from the pressure and stress."

"So that's why his name isn't on the certificate," he began and looked up at her. "He doesn't know. Why didn't she tell him?"

"Probably because she thought that he would never forgive her, that he would feel as if he had an obligation towards his son. Even if she just asked him to stay because they love each other, she would live with so much regret for taking his only life away from him. It would've killed her to live with it, so she faked who you were in order to protect you and her government. She loves you, Korkie. She did everything to protect you, even if it meant you didn't have your father in your life," she explained.

Korkie raised his brow. "How would you know such an in-depth thing?"

Padmé's face warped into sadness and she looked away, "Because I'm also in love with a Jedi. I knew if I asked him to walk away from the Order, I would live with that same dreadful regret. I could never do that to him."

"I'm sorry," Korkie said quietly. "This is just so much to process. Not only is she my mother, but I have a father who is a Jedi. How can I live with this?" he said painfully.

"Korkie, listen to me," she began. "You need to tell Satine if this is going to hurt you this badly."

Korkie's breath shook. "I can't. I can't fight with her. I can't ruin what we have already."

Padmé cupped Korkie's face, rubbing away his tears as if she was his own mother. "Korkie, I can help you. I can be with you when you tell her. I'm here if you need me, alright?"

Korkie took a minute to contemplate, wondering the possible outcomes of telling Satine that he knew her darkest secret. "Give me a while to figure this out. I just need to process all of this."

She nodded. "That's okay. But please, try not to accidentally tell Obi-Wan in some way if you run into him."

He nodded. "Trust me, I won't say a word."

_**Mandalore - Satine's Office | Midnight** _

After a long day of arguing and discussing with health officials about the current virus outbreak in Norg Bral, they decided to reconvene in the morning. She took to her office to move around meetings and speeches. Her head was pounding and all she needed was good news or a back massage. Preferably both.

As she sat at her desk, she let out a deep sigh. _It felt good to be alone for once._ She took a moment to settle in before opening her laptop, and two notifications popped up, coming from her files. She raised a brow and clicked on the notification which brought up that someone had downloaded files and uploaded them to their datapad.

She squinted a bit, looking at the small words that read _Downloaded to Kryze, Korkie Datapad._ She furrowed her brows and looked at what he downloaded. _Oh, he needed those documents, right?_

When the screen popped up with the detailed notifications, her heart almost stopped. He downloaded his boarding and travel pass, but there was something else. Not only had he downloaded his citizenship records, but he also downloaded the _whole damn birth record._

"Kriff," she said under her breath. There was no way he would have missed that very specific and life-wrecking detail. "He knows."


	3. Shuk'la

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korkie meets his father, and Satine makes an urgent trip to Coruscant.

**_35 BBY_ **

Her hands shook as she unwrapped the covering of the pregnancy test. _This can't be happening to me. I can't be pregnant._ Even the idea of pregnancy made her sick. It could be any second until they realized she was missing and come looking for her. She had to make this quick. She cringed when she pricked her finger, placing a drop of her blood on the small dent of the device that would analyze certain factors to determine pregnancy. _What would Obi-Wan think? What would Qui-Gon do? What would happen to me?_

She leaned against the wall of the abandoned building, hoping that she wasn't pregnant, that her symptoms were just from an infection. Her breath hitched when she heard the beeping of the small machine sounded, telling her that it had the results. She was scared. She didn't want to know. Her eyes stung when she realized how much she wanted Obi-Wan to just hold her at that moment. She bit the inside of her cheek as she slowly opened her eyes to look at the dim screen.

_Pregnant._

She threw the damn thing on the floor, shattering it, breaking the evidence. _Shit, shit, shit._ What does she do now?

_**20 BBY, now - Mandalore, Sundari Royal Palace** _

_Pick up, damn it._

After six unanswered and one declined call to Korkie's holocomm, Satine began to feel faint. She wondered if he hated her or if he was so disappointed that he couldn't speak to her again. Wasn't she his mother? She was supposed to take care of him. She promised herself that she would do everything to protect him. _What if he ran off? What if he didn't want to come back to Mandalore?_

It killed her every day for years to hide Korkie's identity. It killed her to see Obi-Wan leave her, the question threatening to leave her lips, begging him to stay with her, to tell him that they were going to have a baby. She broke down in tears when he left. She felt lost without him, the father of her child. She knew she needed to tell him one day, but that time never came for _15 years._ And she knew it was her fault for being too scared to tell him, to ruin him. And she felt as she did the right thing to protect her son and to give Obi-Wan the future he worked so hard for. He was a Jedi Master for Force's sake. 

What if he told Obi-Wan? That would break him. He shouldn't have to hear that he has a son _from his own son._ If anything, he should hear from her. Her heart dropped at the thought. She needed to know if Korkie had told him. And if not, she would have to tell him herself before her son does.

"Oh, Obi," she whispered. She wondered how her life could be different if she had asked him to stay. She wondered how Korkie's life would be different. Would Korkie have been happier? Would he have been accepted by her people for being the son of a Mandalorian and a Jedi? Would that cause the downfall of her world? She's had those exact questions so many times in her life. It calmed her knowing that she could have avoided another downfall of her people, even the possibility of losing Korkie to whoever decided that it was a Mandalorian crime to have a child of a Jedi as an heir to the throne. It also could have saved her own life, knowing she would have been a target by her own people for falling in love with a Jedi - a Mandalorian's most hated enemy of her time, and the enemy of her parents before her.

What if someone else found out? Someone who wanted to see to her death? Someone who wanted to see her downfall? What if someone decided to target her son while he was on Coruscant? Satine collapsed on the chair of her room and stared at the holocomm. Her heart ached for Korkie. She knew she had to make her way over to Coruscant to prevent a disaster, or at least put out the fires of the damage left behind.

She went out of her chambers to one of her guards and commanded, "Prepare a ship to Coruscant. I need to leave as soon as possible."

_**Coruscant - Senate Building** _

Korkie followed his peers down the hallways of the building towards the Senate chamber where they were supposed to get a quick view of the current session. His eyes sparkled with awe when he approached one of the balconies of the chamber. It was larger than he expected and he was excited to see all the senators gathered in a tense discussion about the Clone Wars and about clone funding or . . . Korkie's mind wandered. A vibration in his pocket startled him, and he pulled out his holocomm to reveal a not so surprising call from Satine _again._

He was too busy to answer. He was too upset to talk with her, knowing he might burst into tears and start yelling at her for lying to him. He didn't need it right now. So, he declined the call. 

"Follow along," called the guide and Korkie stayed behind his peers as they traveled down the corridors, everyone chattering. Korkie was mesmerized by the Republic Senate guards dressed in blue. It didn't scare him a bit, or even make him uneasy. He has always been guarded by his aunt’s - _mother's -_ royal guards.

Korkie wished he could pretend that he never saw his birth records. He wished that he could pretend that Satine was still his aunt. He wanted all of this newfound information to be wiped from his memory like a droid who saw something it shouldn't have witnessed.

His head shot up when the guide spoke up, "Students, let me introduce you to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Knight Anakin Skywalker of the Jedi Order," followed along by shouts of greetings and awes from his classmates.

 _No, not now, please._ Korkie if he initiated a conversation with the Jedi, something would surely spill unintentionally from his mouth. He couldn't risk it, so he stayed behind his peers. But, unfortunately for him, Skywalker called out, "Korkie!" and neared him. "What's up? I haven't seen you since I left Ahsoka to teach your class." He extended his hand.

Korkie bit his lip and felt afraid. He shook the Jedi's hand anyway. "Nice to meet you again, sir."

"Hey, Obi-Wan. You've met Kryze's nephew, right?" Anakin called out to the Jedi Master. Korkie's eyes flickered over to Obi-Wan who was talking to one of his classmates but looked over to him. "No, I don't believe I have," he replied and excused himself to introduce himself to Korkie.

He felt his heart pound. _This is my father. My father whom my mother failed to tell him about me and me about him._ He could feel his legs shake as _his father_ neared him. "I've heard much about you," Obi-Wan started as Anakin left to entertain the class.

"Y-you have?" Korkie said with anxiety, his heart racing.

"Yes, your aunt compliments you much. You certainly make her proud," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Korkie nodded and swallowed hard. "I've heard about you, too. My _aunt_ tells me you protected her during the days of the Mandalorian Civil War."

Obi-Wan placed his hand on his chin. "Yes, many years ago. Master Jinn and I protected her even though it was a tense situation, knowing that the Jedi and Mandalorians often don't get along. I'm sure you've heard of the old stories, being a Mandalorian."

"Yes, I have," Korkie started and took a deep breath. "Listen, can I ask you a-"

"Thank you, Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker, for your time, but I'm afraid we need to get the students to their next lecture. I hope you understand," said the guide.

"Of course," Skywalker replied. "Nice meeting you all. Maybe next time we meet, I can tell all of you about all the time I had to rescue Obi-Wan from the Geonosians at the beginning of the Clone Wars."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan grumbled while the students awed and some laughed. "Alright, let's not make them late, young one." Anakin rolled his eyes at his sarcastic tone.

Korkie watched them as they walked off. He felt sadness in his heart for the father he never knew but heard about. He mourned father he wishes he could have. 

_**Federal District Landing Pad - Satine's Apartment** _

"Welcome to Coruscant, Your Grace. I've noticed that you don't have anything on your schedule," the servant started, almost yelling because of the harsh wind and rain blowing through the city.

Satine shook her head. "I need you to contact Master Kenobi at once. Tell him to meet me at my apartment." She started to walk off but then turned around. "Oh, and tell him it's _urgent._ "

"Yes, Your Grace," the servant replied and bowed.

Satine made her way into the Federal District apartment. She shook because of the cold, but also because she was afraid that her difficult secret was revealed, specifically to Obi-Wan. She had to make sure he knew from her unless Korkie had already told him, which would leave her alone, which she hoped not. She hoped Obi-Wan would understand, or at least not hate her for eternity. 

When she entered her apartment, she ordered her guards and aides to leave her but asked Mari to stay. When they left, she broke down in tears, hoping that there was still a chance to keep her family together. Mari rushed over to her and helped her sit on the barely used couch to calm Satine, but she couldn't help but curl up, leaning against Mari, and sob. She hugged herself and pretended that Obi-Wan was there to comfort her, that he was there telling her it was okay, that he understood, that everything was fine and could go back to the way they used to be. Mari placed her hands on Satine's hair and around her body. 

"It's going to be okay, Satine," Mari tried to comfort her. "I'm sure everything will be okay. Do you want me here when you tell him or...if he tells you he knows?"

Satine nodded but said, "Would you stand outside until I need you? I just need Obi-Wan to have my complete trust and-"

"I understand, Satine," Mari replied. "It's all big news. Do you want me to check in on Korkie when you tell him?"

"Yes, please," she whispered. She couldn't stand the thought of losing both the man she loved - the father of her child - and her son all at once. It would break her. A chime sounded at her holocomm. Satine answered, "Yes?"

"Master Kenobi is on his way. ETA five minutes," said the aide.

"Thank you. Notify me when he's here," Satine replied, feeling relieved but also stressed.

Minutes felt like hours to Satine. Her mind raced with everything she wanted to say to him, but when she thought she had something good to say, it just felt blank. She had no idea what to do, especially if he knew before she was able to tell him. Her body involuntarily shook, but her mind quickly calmed as Mari smoothed down her hair and talked to her about things that weren't related to the current situation.

When the doorbell chimed, Satine shot up, her heart racing and her body shaking so much more. Mari squeezed her hand and held her for a moment before Satine said, "Thank you."

Mari went to answer the door, greeting the Jedi before telling him that Satine was inside, waiting, and left per Satine's request. Satine stood up now, looking over the city through the windows to continue calming herself down, but no matter what she did, the tremors returned.

"Satine?" Obi-Wan started. She shot around at his voice. She felt like her heart was going to explode. _Why did I wait fourteen years for this?_

"Thank you for coming," she said, placing her hands behind her back and squeezing each with her nails to feel something else other than the shaking and anxiety. "There's something we need to discuss."

Obi-Wan slowly neared her. "Yes?"

"Have you met Korkie yet?" The question spilled out of her mouth without a thought, which surprised her.

He nodded. "I have. Today, actually."

Satine sighed internally, mind feeling like it was spinning out of control.

Obi-Wan looked at her with concern. "Satine," he started gently. "You're shaking. Tell me what's wrong." He neared her and placed a hand on her arm, pulling her down to the couch.

"Did he tell you anything about himself or me?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yes, we had a small conversation about the Mandalorian Civil War and when I was there to protect you, but he had to leave for a lecture. I believe he needed to ask me something, so I was going to see him afterward, but that's when your aide called me. What is so urgent, my dear?"

Satine felt her eyes glaze with tears. _Korkie was going to tell him._ "Obi, please promise me that no matter what I tell you that you won't take it out on Korkie. Please."

Obi-Wan raised his brow and looked at her with so much concern that she felt guilty. He started, bewildered, "Why would I-" Satine looked at him with troubled eyes and trembling lips. Obi-Wan decided to not ask questions and softened, "Okay, I promise."

Satine took both of his hands in hers and sobbed out, "Korkie is our son."


	4. Mando'ad draar digu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan takes in the intense news and Korkie falls ill.

_**35 BBY** _

"I guess this is goodbye, then," said Satine sorrowfully, her heart aching, full of sadness and anxiety. She crossed her arms as a way of comfort.

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. "Not permanently. I know we'll meet again someday. Even if it's in months or years, we will cross paths again." He placed both of his hands on either side of her arms, running them down to grasp her hands.

Satine opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped. _What am I doing?_ She desperately wanted to ask him to stay, to tell him she was pregnant, but something in her mind screamed at her that Obi-Wan would not live his life to the fullest if she asked. So her lips closed into a fine line. She could feel an aching sensation in her eyes, the dam of tears threatening to burst. Obi-Wan apparently sensed her apprehension and dejection, because he pulled her into a hug.

Satine couldn't help but sob out, "I love you," and all Obi-Wan could reply with was, "I know." He wanted to reciprocate verbally, but those exact words threatened his obligation to the Order and he felt as if he would be abandoning everything he knew. But he knew Satine understood.

She always would.

_**Satine's Apartment, now** _

"Obi-Wan, say something," Satine urged in a worried tone after seconds had passed.

Obi-Wan looked up at her, utterly confused and shocked as if he couldn't believe the words he was just told. _He had a son._ _They had a son. Korkie._ "He's my son," he murmured. "I have a son."

Satine felt a pang of guilt and sadness from the look in his eyes. The look that didn't spell hate but loss. "You do," she said quietly. 

"Why tell me now?" he asked with such pain in his voice that Satine felt that she would fall into another breakdown. She couldn't stand to look at him, immense guilt rising in her chest.

Satine cleared her throat, "He found his birth records. When I found out he knew, I was afraid he may have told you before I could have, and you shouldn't be told by your own son that he's yours. I didn't know what else to do except come here right away and tell you before he could or...try to fix things if that were even possible." She looked up at his teary eyes, causing her own to spill. "I'm sorry," she cried softly, her delicate hands rubbing against his own scarred ones. "I should have told you sooner. I know I should have. And I have no excuse for not doing so."

"But you did anyway. Why?" he asked.

Satine tried to speak, but it felt as if pounds of sand were piled in her throat and all that came out was a sob, followed by a pair of strong arms enveloping her, pulling her close to his chest. He held her for minutes as she cried, muffling her sounds in his tunic. "I...I couldn't-" she tried to speak but Obi-Wan shushed her, keeping her close to him. "Don't talk," he muttered into her hair.

Obi-Wan sighed as he felt her mind drift off, not falling asleep, but merely resting. He wondered about the amount of anxiety she had gone through to keep their son safe for all those years. He wondered how much it hurt Satine to talk about Korkie as her nephew, hiding the truth from friends and her government, how scared she was that someone would threaten her if word got out that she had a bastard son. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel her pain. He wished he could've been there, even if it meant giving up the Jedi Order. He would have done everything he could to keep his family together. _Family._ It felt weird. His family was the Order, but he felt as if part of his soul belonged to her and their son. Maybe it was time to take leave or to reconsider his options. He wasn't prepared for such abrupt news, but he was prepared to give it all up _for them._

He felt that part of him was upset with her for not talking to him, _and maybe she had a reason._ But that still didn't prevent the hurt that filled his body knowing he had a son that lived fourteen years without him, _without her._

He found himself offended, yet he found that he still forgave her.

Minutes passed before she shifted in his arms, cuddling against his side. She nudged him and he gazed down at her with tired eyes, both of them wondering what to do next.

"How did you keep it a secret for all these years?" he whispered.

Satine pulled herself up to a more comfortable position. "I had very few that knew and guided me through all these years, taking care of him when I physically or mentally couldn't. My aide outside was there when I gave birth..."

_Yet another thing Obi-Wan truly missed. The birth of his son._

"You have more questions, don't you?" she asked.

Obi-Wan nodded and Satine sat upright.

"You said that he found his birth records," Obi-Wan started and she nodded. "Why didn't you falsify them?"

She sighed, "Because I wanted to tell both of you one day. I was hoping it wouldn't have been fourteen years later, but I guess that's what it turned out to be." 

He hummed with understanding. "When did you find out that you were pregnant?" he asked gently, knowing that she might not be comfortable answering, but she did anyway.

"One of the nights while you and Qui-Gon were asleep," she began. "I bought a blood test."

Obi-Wan bit his lip. "So you knew before I left?"

Satine took a deep breath, feeling like this was going to lead to an argument. "Yes, I did. I- I didn't know how to tell you. I wasn't sure if you ever wanted to stay, so i-if I told you I was pregnant, you...you would have stayed as an obligation towards your son."

Obi-Wan looked at her with shock and shook his head. "I would have stayed either way, as I said months ago when we met again." He could tell she was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the topic. "Don't get me wrong, my dear. I understand _why_ you did what you did. You needed to protect our son, even if it meant lying. I just...I wish things were different. I wish you talked to me. We could have figured things out."

Satine wiped a tear from her cheek. "I know. And I regret it so much, but I just didn't know how I could introduce such a thing - a child of a Mandalorian and a Jedi - as an heir to the throne. My people would have revolted."

Obi-Wan nodded and eventually said, "You made the right decision. Even if we kept it to ourselves, it wouldn't have lasted forever. I'm proud of you for raising our son." He took her hand in his. "You raised him well."

"I'm too tired to start crying again," she whispered, feeling the stinging in her eyes once more. "We need to call him," she said after a moment.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "We do."

_**Alisandre Hotel** _

Korkie laid flat on the bed with his boots kicked off on the floor, eyes staring at the ceiling and arms casually splayed out. He couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy for his friends who had parents who were together and just... _normal._ It's not that he hated his mother's status or the Jedi, but he felt different, like an outcast. He was only _half_ Mandalorian. The other part of him didn't have the best reputation with his people.

As he looked at his best friend, Amis, who was fast asleep in the bed beside him. Korkie felt disconnected from the heritage he thought he knew. He felt so different.

When his holocomm vibrated on the bedside table and he rushed to grab it before it woke up his friend. He answered it without thinking and immediately regretted it when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Korkie," began Satine.

"Yeah?" he responded groggily. "What's up?"

She sighed, "We need to talk..."

Korkie sat up with anxiety. "About what?"

Satine's voice became quiet. "I saw that you had downloaded your birth records. Korkie, I know that you found-"

He sighed, "Don't talk to me right now. I want to be left alone."

"No, wait. Wait a second." There was shuffling on the other end and someone else spoke softly, "Hey."

Korkie perked up in shock. "M-Master Kenobi?"

He could practically feel Obi-Wan's smile as he continued, "Hi, Korkie. I'd like you to join us at your mother's apartment for a discussion. Only if you're up to it, of course."

Korkie clenched his teeth. "I don't...I don't know what's there to say. She obviously told you out of sheer panic and now that I know, I don't think we need to have any sort of discussion. I mean no disrespect to you, I just want to get on with my life."

"You need to talk to her," he sighed. "She's quite upset, Korkie."

"Oh, now she's upset? She never bothered to tell me I was her son for years, and now she decides to be upset?!" Korkie shouted in a whisper. "She has _no right_ to be upset; I do! I wanted my parents, I missed them, only to find out they were really my aunt and uncle. When I found out that she was my mom- I mean-" he rasped. "I just can't deal with this right now. I...when I found out you were my father, I just realized I missed you as a father I never had. This is all too soon for me. I just _do not_ want to see her right now."

There was silence for a moment before Obi-Wan spoke again in a disappointed tone, "I understand, Korkie. I cannot force you to do anything you wish not to do, but I urge you to reconsider."

_**Satine's Apartment** _

Korkie didn't reply, instead, hanging up. Obi-Wan sighed and placed the holocomm on the table. "I'm..." he began gently and turned to Satine who felt sick at heart. "I'm sorry, Satine. I know this isn't the most ideal situation-"

"No, no it isn't," she said, dejected, and stood up, walking over to the bedroom, Obi-Wan following behind her. "Satine... Please give it some time for it to settle in."

Satine nodded quickly, dismissing him. "I know it's shocking for him. I just don't-" she unzipped her dress halfway, causing Obi-Wan to take a step back. "I don't want to lose him." She took out pieces holding her hair up while he watched silently. When he realized her hands were shaking and struggling to continue undoing her outfit, he neared her and placed a hand on her waist.

"You need to calm down," he mumbled.

She shook her head. "I need sleep. I just want to be left alone," she said with a small whine. She moved out of the circle of his arms and pulled herself and half-undone dress to the bathroom, the sound of the shower water turning on almost immediately.

Obi-Wan sat at the edge of the bed, feeling like his energy was entirely drained from that one conversation he had with Korkie. It felt weird to call him his son. _His son._ His son of a family that was not even together but was falling apart. He wondered how he could fix things. 

_Patience._

He needed patience. He was still a Jedi - a Jedi who was not to let his feelings overcome him, but still, a father to not abandon his family. A ring came from the front door of the apartment. Obi-Wan reluctantly sat up from the overwhelmingly soft bed to answer the door, greeted by the aide he met earlier.

"Mari?"

She looked up at him with concerned eyes and said, "I assume you know, but right now I need you to grab the Duchess and come with me."

He looked down at her and raised his brow. "Is everything alright?"

Mari shook her head. "I'm afraid not," she began. "I received a call from the hotel where Korkie is residing. He's on his way to the hospital."

Obi-Wan felt his body jolt with a fear he had not yet experienced until now. "What happened to him?" he said with intense anxiety. _There is no emotion, there is peace._

"One of his roommates heard a sound and found that he had passed out on the floor. He spiked a fever," said Mari with worry in her tone. Obi-Wan nodded and took one of her hands in his, sharing the feeling they both felt for Korkie - a worried parent, although she wasn't his mother and he wasn't there as his father.

"I'll tell her. Be ready. Korkie will need you there," Obi-Wan said in a rush and headed to the bedroom to knock on the connected bathroom door. "Satine?" he called out, unable to hide his worry.

She pressed a button which opened the sliding doors. "What's wrong?" she said, already sensing dread.

"It's Korkie," he said, barely able to get the words out. His eyes already proved there was something wrong, and Satine could feel dread in her heart. "We need to leave for the hospital. Now."


End file.
